In conventional scrapping work of discarded automobiles, stacked scrapped cars have been lifted down one by one on the ground with a crane, transversely conveyed with a carrier; and cut into appropriate sizes with a cutting torch or the like, or subjected to the disassembling of the engine parts at a workplace in a scrap plant.
Meanwhile, as disclosed hereinafter referenced patent document D1 for example, it is known for the scrapping work to use a scrapping machine equipped with a hydraulic-actuated arm and boom assembly which is mounted on an automotive vehicle so as to be vertically tilted and horizontally swiveled, a power-driven nibbling pincher for scrapping work attached to the tip of the arm and boom assembly so as to be operated through remote control, and a pair of right and left power-driven clamp arms mounted at the front or rear of the vehicle so as to be vertically tilted and horizontally pivoted. The clamp arms are equipped with various kinds of work hands, such as a pair of opposing cups to rotatably pinch and hold both ends of an object to be scrapped and a pair of breaking tools to forcibly press and thus crush or break the object to be scrapped. It is generally true that, with such a scrapping machine, the scrapping work efficiency has drastically improved and moreover fractional recovery by separating each raw material from scrap has been realized with great efficiency.
Recent situation is such that ordinary scrapping work is insufficient to process not only discarded automobiles but also various other scrapping objects such as home electric appliances including refrigerators and washing machines, construction wastes including rebar and window sashes, and piping wastes including drainage pipes or water supply pipes, and various scrapping objects tend to increasingly pile up at many places waiting for being disassembled. In the case of a discarded electric washing machine for example, it is necessary to separate and fractionalize the outer casing and the washing tub from the motor in the interior at disassembling work and, in the case of an electric refrigerator too, it is necessary to disassemble the casing from the inner insulator and the compressor. However, with a conventional scrapping machine, it is impossible to directly take out such a motor/compressor from the interior of the scrapping objects with a nibbling pincher attached to the tip of a hydraulic-actuated arm/boom assembly. Hence, disassembling has been processed by additional handwork or a still integrated unit has unwillingly been disposed of without separation.
Under such circumstances, as disclosed in the after-referenced patent document D2 for example, known also is a multi-purpose scrapping machine capable of disassembling and fractionalizing various kinds of scrapping objects represented by scrapped cars with great efficiency by expanding the fractional recovery range in the size and strength of a scrapping object.
Further, piping wastes such as discarded water supply or drainage pipes are generally in the state of connecting valves on the pipes and this means that dissimilar metal members to be fractionalized and separately recovered are relatively small in size and stick firmly. Such wastes have been hardly handled with a conventional scrapping machine and hence they have been disposed of without being separated or recovered in many cases. In such a case, the pipe parts should be recovered as ferric scrap useful mainly as steelmaking materials and the valve parts should be fractionalized and recovered as recycling materials of relatively expensive gunmetal. However, the screw part of a steel pipe is in the state of being firmly screwed into the socket part of a gunmetal valve for example and thus it is estimated that the economic effect of material recycling further improves if such a unit can be disassembled and recovered separately.
Patent document D1: JP 3-78460 B1
Patent document D2: JP3101717 B2